As The Snowflakes Fall
by Saber Amane
Summary: A cold Christmas night has Sasuke all alone and wanting nothing more than to be in the arms of his aniki. What he doesn't know is that he's gonna get so much more. ItaSasu


**As the Snowflakes Fall**

It was Christmas eve and Sasuke Uchiha, having turned 21 this year, had finally moved away from home. Now he was spending "the happiest day of the year" by himself in his newly bought home. The fire place was lit, sending eerie shadows in the otherwise dark living room. His living room was left without a tree, lights, stockings or presents, his gloomy mood had left him without any Christmas spirit.

He sat gloomily on his couch, watching the flames flicker in the fire place, the hot red flames licking at the logs hungrily.

Sasuke's onyx eyes were distant, his thoughts elsewhere. The only person on his mind now, was his aniki.

Sasuke sighed quietly, his eyes getting farther and farther away as he thought of his brother. His long silky hair, with it's purple tint, his strong arms and muscular chest. His high graceful cheekbones, and deep onyx eyes that never showed emotions.

Except to him.

Sasuke jumped when his door bell suddenly rang, scaring him out of his fantasy. Sasuke growled before getting up and stalking over to the door. He had told Naruto not to bother him.

Sasuke opened the door ready to tell Naruto to leave, when he came face to face with Itachi. Sasuke inwardly gasped, his eyes widening as he saw Itachi's light smile lightening up his face. He was decked out in his police uniform, the badge shining brightly in the darkness.

"I thought you were never going to answer the door. I've been knocking for 5 minutes." Itachi said, his deep voice sending shivers down Sasuke's spine.

"I-I didn't hear it. I'm sorry." Sasuke stuttered, his cheeks trying to bring a rosy shade to the surface. Itachi only smiled more.

"Are you going to let me in?" He asked, his onyx eyes looking into Sasuke's matching own. Sasuke nodded nervously and stepped aside, allowing Itachi entrance to his house. Itachi walked in and frowned, observing the barren room.

"Is there any reason you decided not to decorate, otouto?" Itachi turned to see his younger brother looking to the ground, and embarrassed look on his face.

"Well, actually." Sasuke started. One look to his brother showed him he couldn't lie. Itachi could always tell anyway. Sasuke sighed. "No."

"Well then, why don't we start now? You can't have your house looking so dull and lifeless on Christmas." Itachi stated, heading to the attic for the decorations he knew Sasuke had. Sasuke sighed and followed, inwardly rolling in the very presence of his aniki.

They had been carrying boxes from the attic to the living room for 30 minuets now, and while Itachi was used to heavy lifting and lots of physical labor, being a cop and all, Sasuke, however, was not and was sweating and tired and ready to head off to bed. Itachi, always paying close attention to his precious otouto, noticed and could only smile lightly, walking over to him.

"How about we take a break, otouto?" Itachi said, slowly moving Sasuke over to the couch. Sasuke sat tiredly on it, watching the fire once again in the fire place. He faintly heard clinking glasses in his kitchen before Itachi returned, holding two glasses of expensive wine Sasuke knew he didn't own. He took the wine glass, which he did own, and looked at Itachi with questioning eyes. Itachi smiled and sat beside Sasuke, taking a sip of the dark red liquid.

"I picked it up before heading over here." Itachi answered, looking at Sasuke from the corners of his eyes. Sasuke didn't question it further and instead took a sip as well, closing his eyes as he sighed, relaxing into the plush couch.

"Why aren't you with mother and father?" Sasuke asked, looking at the dieing flames. He was almost sure Itachi would be with them. Itachi chuckled before his deep voice was directed at Sasuke.

"I wanted to spend this Christmas alone with my otouto. Do you wish for me to leave?" Itachi asked, looking to Sasuke with a smile on his face. Sasuke looked at him before blushing and looking away.

"Not really." Sasuke whispered, his eyes directed at the floor. Itachi smiled and set his wine down, leaning over to Sasuke.

"I think we should get these decorations up before it gets too late." Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear, sending shivers down the youngest Uchiha's spine.

"Ok." Was whispered quietly from Sasuke's mouth, a slight shake in it. Itachi caught it instantly and smirked as he got up and moved away. Sasuke slowly followed, a heated blush covering his pale cheeks.

Itachi and Sasuke had begun putting up the fake tree, slowly putting on the garland, different colored Christmas balls, and most importantly the flashing colored lights. The two brothers were having fun, though no laughs were heard and their faces were blank. Just being in each others presence was good enough, both of them relishing in the comfortable companionable silence. As they hung stockings over the fireplace, wrapped holy up the staircase and placed Christmas based figurines on vacant tables and other unused surfaces, Sasuke soon found himself in a daze, his fantasies over running his mind, his body on autopilot. Itachi noticed as they finished with the decorations and stopped, staring as Sasuke slowly lowered his arms and stared into space as he finished with the holy. Itachi, worried about his otouto, walked over and placed a hand gently on the younger one's shoulder, shaking him from his daydream. Sasuke blinked a few times before looking to his brother, noticing instantly his police jacket was off, his sleeves were rolled up and his tie was undone. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat, his eyes finding it hard to stay focused on Itachi's own.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, his deep voice once again sending shivers up Sasuke's spine.

"Of course I am aniki. Why wouldn't I be?" Sasuke asked, straining to keep his voice level. Itachi's eyes narrowed as he heard the slight shake in his voice. Itachi said nothing and slowly walked back to the couch, picking up his wine and sitting down. Sasuke followed, doing the same.

"Are you sure there's nothing bothering you, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, looking intensely to Sasuke. Sasuke set his wine down and sighed, leaning back into the couch.

"There's nothing you can do about it, aniki. It's more…internal than anything else." Sasuke whispered. Itachi looked to Sasuke, seeing his confusion. Itachi sighed.

"You haven't come home to visit since you moved out. You've locked yourself in here, Sasuke. You only leave for work and come right back after. You won't let anyone in on what's been bothering you, Sasuke…" Itachi looked to his younger brother, seeing his regretful gaze. Itachi leaned over and gently grabbed Sasuke's chin, maneuvering his head to look at him. "I'm worried about you, otouto." Itachi whispered, his face just inches from Sasuke's. Sasuke's heartbeat began to raise, his cheeks heating up, his breath shortening. Itachi was so close, yet one wrong move would make it all unreachable real fast. Sasuke was so frustrated he wanted to scream. For once, he didn't know what to do.

Turns out, he didn't have to.

Itachi's mouth gently covered his own, ready to pull back at the first sign of fright or discomfort. Itachi didn't have to worry as Sasuke returned the gentle kiss eagerly, his onyx eyes closing as he leaned in closer. Itachi took this as a go ahead and pressed harder, his own onyx eyes taking in the features of Sasuke's face as they shared their first kiss, one of many to come that night. Sasuke felt his heart swell in happiness as he felt Itachi gently nibble on his bottom lip, before his tongue sneaked out and gently crossed the crease of his lips, asking for entrance. Sasuke opened his mouth eagerly, moaning in pleasure as he felt Itachi's tongue sweep across his own before exploring his mouth. He felt his cheeks heat up even more as Itachi's unoccupied hand wrapped protectively around his waist, pulling him onto the elders lap. Sasuke straddled his lap, putting all his attention on the mind blowing kiss he was sharing with his aniki. Itachi growled, running his hands up Sasuke's back earning him a shuttering moan and shiver from the younger. Sasuke blurrily opened his eyes as Itachi moved to his neck, nipping and licking at the sensitive skin there. Sasuke panted as he tightly gripped Itachi's rolled up shirt sleeve. This was pure heaven for Sasuke, his dreams and fantasies come true. This was what he had wanted since he was 8, the last 13 years he had wanted this more than anything.

"Are you sure you want this, otouto?" He barley heard Itachi ask, his deep voice husky and full of lust, his pant showing his arousal. Sasuke pulled back to look him in the eyes, his own onyx dulled with arousal.

"I've wanted this for the last 13 years aniki. I'm not gonna stop you now." He answered softly, leaning in to kiss Itachi. Itachi returned it eagerly, pulling Sasuke closer to him. Sasuke leaned further in, moaning into the kiss as Itachi allowed him to take control. He lightly moved his hips, rubbing his arousal with Itachi's own, gaining an appreciative moan from the older Uchiha. Sasuke continued, pressing slightly harder each time, the light moans from them both gaining volume. The both pulled apart, gasping for breath. Sasuke squealed slightly when Itachi suddenly stood up, wrapping Sasuke's legs around his waist as he carried him up the stairs and down the hall to where the master bedroom was. He laid Sasuke on the bed before sitting on his lap, his legs on either side of Sasuke's slim waist.

Sasuke moaned as itachi attacked his throat again, sighing happily when Itachi found his sweet spot.

"Just one question, Itachi." Sasuke panted as he turned his head to look at his brother. Itachi lifted his head and looked to Sasuke questioningly.

"How'd you know where my room was." Sasuke asked with a smirk. Itachi smirked back and leaned down to whisper in Sasuke's ear.

"Lucky guesse?" He said, a slight laugh in his voice. Sasuke chuckled and smirked.

"Have you been spying on me?" Sasuke asked, a coy smile lightening up his features. His blush only made the coy smile of his all the more irresistible to Itachi.

"Perhaps." Itachi said, leaning down for another kiss. Sasuke returned it eagerly again and moaned as Itachi slowly trailed his hands up Sasuke's shirt, slowly lifting it up higher and higher. Sasuke panted against Itachi's mouth as they broke for a breath. Itachi took that time to remove Sasuke's shirt, his eyes going directly to Sasuke's belly button. He raised an eyebrow at the metal piercing.

"You do know mother will freak when she sees that, right?" Itachi asked, smirking. Sasuke only pouted as he glared playfully at Itachi.

"We're not getting anywhere, now are we?" Sasuke said, one of his legs sneaking around Itachi's waist and pulling him down. Itachi only smirked as he ran his hands over Sasuke's abs, attacking his neck once more. Sasuke only smirked as he panted again, his leg curling tighter around Itachi's waist, unknowingly causing friction on both of their groins causing both to groan. Itachi slowly moved down Sasuke's neck to his chest, his pink tongue coming out to gently lick one of Sasuke's small nubs. Sasuke gasped, his face getting a darker crimson each second. Sasuke moaned in appreciation, panting even more as Itachi slowly began to add pressure to the nibble. Itachi smirked as he heard the moans and pants, putting more pressure to his nibbles. After adding the same treatment to the other nub he trailed down even further, flicking the metal belly ring with his tongue earning a squeak from the younger male. Getting to the hem of the younger Uchiha's pants, Itachi sat up and began to unbutton, unzip and pull them off, revealing the silky blue boxers underneath.

Sasuke, thinking it unfair that he was almost naked and Itachi was still fully dressed sat up and pushed Itachi down, kissing him passionately. Itachi allowed the dominance from the younger, helping him unbutton his shirt and remove it. His utility belt went along with the shirt soon after, his gun and cuffs making a clacking noise as they hit the floor. As Sasuke began the same treatment on Itachi as he had received, Itachi got an idea.

'_Handcuffs would be fun, wouldn't they…' _Itachi smirked as Sasuke began to undo his pant, soon being thrown to the floor as well. Itachi smirked, getting a confused look from his younger sibling. Itachi didn't wait and Sasuke soon found himself on his stomach, his face on his pillow with his hands behind his back. Sasuke gasped as he heard the clacking of metal, and thought of what Itachi could possible be doing. He soon felt something cold and, most likely, metal on his wrists. That was when he got worried.

"Aniki…what are you doing?" Sasuke asked, worry lacing his once aroused voice. Itachi smirked and bent over Sasuke's back, making sure to rub his arousal on Sasuke's behind. Sasuke began to blush again as he felt the length of his aniki through his boxers, which were bright crimson and also amazingly silky. It was an Uchiha thing he supposed.

"What's the matter otouto? You always loved to play with your aniki." Itachi whispered, licking the shell of Sasuke's ear. Sasuke groaned, biting his lip as he felt Itachi rub his erection on his behind, his face heating up to a dizzying degree. Sasuke, now quite embarrassed with the situation, could only think of what Itachi was going to do. He didn't have to wait long as his boxers were soon pulled off and, what he thought, thrown to the floor. He was then flipped over onto his back, Itachi seated between his legs looking at his own arousal standing proud. Sasuke had to look away in embarrassment as Itachi smirked and leaned down.

"Tell me what you want me to do, otouto." Itachi said huskily, his fingers slowly trailing up the heated flesh or his erection. Sasuke gasped for breath as air began to get harder to inhale. "I don't know what you want until you tell me." Itachi whispered in his ear. Sasuke blushed, his breath coming in short pants as he fisted the blankets under his back anxiously. Why did Itachi have to torture him?

"I-I want you to touch me, aniki." Sasuke nervously whispered, his face tomato red at what he was asking of his brother. Itachi smirked and leaned closer, his nose brushing the shell of Sasuke's ear.

"Touch you where, otouto?" He smirked as he saw Sasuke's ear's go red in embarrassment. Sasuke was nearly in tears. He needed to be touched, he knew that, but he couldn't tell Itachi that. Yes he wanted it, dreamed of it for years, but for it to actually happen was unbelievable. And for Itachi to ask him what he wanted done to him was just so embarrassing! He thought he was gonna die!

"I want you to touch my dick, aniki." Sasuke chocked out. His face was so hot he thought it was gonna explode from the sheer amount of embarrassment it caused to say that. Itachi was so cruel sometimes.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear, his hand gently gripping Sasuke's leaking erection. He slowly moved his hand up and down, listening intently on any noise Sasuke made.

Sasuke held his breath to keep him from gasping when he felt Itachi touch him. Pleasure erupted throughout his body as he let out a shaky, unsure moan. Itachi nudged his chin with his head, his hand going faster and griping harder as Sasuke moaned louder. Sasuke's embarrassment slowly drained away as it was replaced with pleasure, his mind fogging up as he moaned and mewled without any hesitance.

Itachi grinned as he heard his brother moan, his head rolling from side to side in his pleasure. He started to sweat as the room heated up in their passion. Itachi caught Sasuke's mouth with his own, the two Uchiha brothers sharing a heated kiss in the midst of Sasuke's pleasure. And just as Sasuke was about to explode, Itachi removed his hand. Sasuke wearily opened his eyes, looking as Itachi slowly pulled off his own boxers and threw them aside. Sasuke's eyes widened as they saw how truly BIG Itachi was. Itachi noticed and smirked lightly, bending down to gently kiss Sasuke.

"Don't worry otouto. You'll be more than ready to take it when I finish preparing you." Itachi whispered when they separated. Sasuke only nodded, knowing he wouldn't say no anyway. Itachi nodded as well and placed three fingers infront of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke understood what he wanted and took the three digits in his mouth, coating them with saliva as Itachi watched intensely. When he thought Sasuke did a good enough job he pulled his fingers and slowly lowered his hand to Sasuke entrance. His fingers slowly probed at the tight entrance, a gasp resonating from Sasuke's throat. Itachi slowly pushed the first finger through the ring and stopped, allowing Sasuke enough time to adjust. To help keep Sasuke's mind occupied Itachi moved back to his neck, instantly finding his sweet spot and he slowly nibbled, licked and sucked at it, getting throaty moans from the younger. Itachi slipped the second finger in unnoticed and slowly started to move the two in a scissoring fashion, stretching Sasuke out. Sasuke moaned lightly, his head moving as far to the side as he could, allowing Itachi full access to his neck. Itachi slipped the third in, getting a groan from Sasuke. He continued to stretch Sasuke out, moving to his kiss bruised lips. Sasuke gave in instantly and allowed Itachi access to his cavern, trying to ignore the slight twinge of pain coming from his behind. He instead moaned as Itachi explored his mouth, his tongue running over the roof of his mouth, his teeth and his tongue sending shivers down his spine. Itachi slowly pulled away and removed his fingers, looking calmly down at Sasuke.

"In the drawer." Sasuke whispered breathily, his head nodding over to the nightstand beside them. Itachi snapped out of his daze, looking over to the almost bare nightstand. The only things on it were a lamp, an alarm clock and a phone. Itachi leaned over and opened the drawer, instantly seeing the items in it.

"I never knew you were so dirty Sasuke." Itachi said amusedly as he saw all the 'toys' that were not well hidden. Sasuke only blushed and looked away. Itachi smirked and pulled out the lube that was on top. He squirted some on his fingers and slowly moved the slippery substance over his arousal, smirking as he saw Sasuke watch as he did so form the corner of his eye.

"Are you sure you want this Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he lifted one of Sasuke's legs and positioned himself at Sasuke stretched entrance. Sasuke nodded, his eyes looking straight back into Itachi's, screaming his need.

Itachi slowly pushed in, watching as Sasuke slowly flinched in minor pain. Once again Sasuke's leg sneaked behind him and wrapped around his waist, pulling him all the way in. Itachi gasped in pleasure as Sasuke's tight heat engulfed him as Sasuke gasped in pain as Itachi's length stretched him even further. Itachi held Sasuke's waist firmly, his knuckles white form the force. He stayed perfectly still, not allowing himself or Sasuke to move while Sasuke slowly adjusted to his size. Itachi panted as he slowly lowered his head, resting it on Sasuke's shoulder.

"You shouldn't have done that Sasuke." Itachi whispered, his eyes closed as he calmed down his racing heart. The pleasure and tightness was too much. "You could hurt yourself, otouto." Itachi continued, lifting his head to stare into Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke was biting his lip, a small trail of blood slowly sliding down to his chin. His eyes were closed as he panted from his nose, the pain easily seen. Itachi slowly licked the trail of blood away before coming to Sasuke's mouth where he slowly got Sasuke to stop biting his lip and kissed him. Sasuke kissed back, trying to forget the pain he had brought upon himself. He had to agree that he shouldn't have done that. He couldn't help it though, he needed to feel Itachi inside him, needed to know it wasn't any other fantasy.

He needed to know it was real.

The pain slowly edged away, a new sense of fullness replacing it. Sasuke moaned slightly into the kiss, hesitantly moving his hips around to see if it brought any pain. He moaned when he felt nothing but pleasure, breaking the kiss he was sharing with Itachi. Itachi's breath hitched when Sasuke continued to move his hips, pleasure taking over the two once more. Itachi slowly began to pull out, taking it slow as to not hurt the already sore boy. Sasuke did nothing but moan, his head rolling to the side. Itachi went a little faster at the positive reactions he was getting from Sasuke, pushing back in with a little more speed.

"Ahh! Itachi…faster!" Sasuke moaned, tears forming at the corner of his eyes from the pleasure. Itachi followed the moan and thrust in faster, gaining speed as they both moaned in pleasure. It was when Sasuke cried out that Itachi smirked.

'_Found it.' _ Was all Itachi thought as he hit the spot over and over, quickly taking Sasuke to the edge. As he felt his own release coming quickly as well, Itachi started to pump Sasuke's erect member, gaining even more moans and breathy demands from the younger.

"Itachi! I-I'm about to cum!" Sasuke moaned as his head rolled over on the pillow, his crimson face showing nothing but the pleasure he was feeling. Itachi only continued, pushing both over the edge.

"ITACHI!"

"SASUKE!"

Itachi slowly pulled out, his breath uneven. He reached to his belt and pulled out the keys, unlocking Sasuke's arms. He threw them to the nightstand before rolling off of Sasuke, panting in exhaustion. Itachi opened his eyes and looked to Sasuke, seeing the younger about to fall asleep. He smiled and pulled the younger over to him, wrapping his arms around the slim waist. He pulled the covers up, and snuggled closer to Sasuke, nuzzling his head lovingly. Sasuke smiled faintly and curled into the older males embrace.

"You know, if tou-san and kaa-san find out they'll kill us." Sasuke whispered, almost laughing. Itachi smiled and whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"Let them, they're not gonna stop us." Sasuke smiled and looked to the older man, his onyx eyes showing all the love he had for the older.

"I love you, Itachi." Sasuke whispered to him honestly. Itachi smiled and whispered back.

"I love you too, otouto."

The two fell asleep peacefully, all their worries washed away in the heat of passion, all their dreams and fantasies finally come true, and all their love the other finally shown and accepted. And as they slept late that night, snow fell from the heavens into fire country, blessing the ones who showed their love, and bringing happiness to all those who desired it most.


End file.
